


Adrenaline

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, No explicit NSFW but it's heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "How about a gorey NSFW with Michael Myers from Dead By Daylight. Like maybe the poor S/O is the object of obsession and is just constantly stalked through out the match?"





	Adrenaline

He’s watching you. Somehow that’s more unnerving than anything else. Knowing that he’s there in the fog just...watching. 

 

One by one he picks off the other survivors. He’s saving you for last. At least that’s how it feels. 

 

Every now and then you get that particular chill down your spine that lets you know he’s nearby, and then like that, it’s gone. 

 

As if Michael wasn’t terrifying enough. 

 

You’re halfway through another generator when it happens again. The uncomfortably familiar feeling of someone’s eyes on your back from the darkness. Immediately you drop what you’re doing. There’s no point in a working generator if you aren’t alive to reap its benefits. 

 

It doesn’t matter though. You aren’t nearly fast enough. It’s his knife that gets you first. A quick stab to the stomach sends you to your knees, you can already feel your warm blood hitting your skin in the frosty air. 

 

You try to crawl away, you know there’s little reason to do so. You’re caught. He’s got you now. 

 

Next his knife jabs into your shoulder, to the hilt. It hurts to breathe, and when the knife makes it purchase in your flesh you can’t help the scream that bubbles past your lips, and the gut wrenching pain that follows. 

 

Michael is standing over you, his iconic head tilt pose.

 

You clench your eyes shut, waiting. 

 

Pain comes, just like you’re expecting, but it’s not the sharp pain of the knife being ripped from your shoulder only to be replaced in another portion of your flesh. No the pain comes from being lifted, and then unceremoniously dropped on your ass. 

 

Cracking open an eye to gaze above you, you’re filled with a new type of fear. Michael’s staring down at you, an obvious bulge in his coveralls, as he slowly begins unzipping the fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
